


男人都爱绿自己

by starlordcdp



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlordcdp/pseuds/starlordcdp





	男人都爱绿自己

席恩·葛雷乔伊在丛林里奔驰，我试图想象他才从剧烈的疼痛中逃脱的身体在颠簸里又会受到怎么样的伤害。噢，不过他应该不会介意，毕竟那点疼痛，和被后面的士兵追上之后要遭受的相比，根本算不上什么。

他的马跑得还算快，但是他除了不停逃窜没有任何应对政策，被追上只是迟早的事。瞧着吧，你看他压根没注意到有人绕道了他的必经之路上，他像个被猎手划定好路线的小兔子，被击倒，从马上掉下来。我并不觉得地上的泥土使他变脏了，他本身就脏的可怜。

那些人已经将席恩狠狠的按在地上，他们在扒他的裤子。一个人已经在扯自己的皮带，他显然异常兴奋，说起话来有些咬牙切齿的：“我要把你干到土里去。”

席恩在三个人的钳制下疯狂的挣扎扭动，试图挣脱，他颤抖着喊叫着，求他们停下，这可怜的小东西已经快要哭了。

我不知道这些男人到底为什么愿意把自己的阴茎插进一个硬邦邦的男人的屁股里，似乎不管是在什么时代什么地方都有这种男人，既喜欢女人湿乎乎的逼和软绵绵的大胸脯，也乐意干男人臭烘烘的屁股。

好了，现在轮到我出场了。席恩现在已经慌张的要他让出铁群岛继承人的位置都能不假思索的答应下来。我喜欢这样，在猎物濒临绝望的时候伸出援手，像他忠诚可靠的信徒，给他希望，觉得已经脱离险境可以安下心的时候，再把他丢进更深的地狱。

我应该现在就救下他，弓弦已经搭好，我是身手是毋庸置疑的，只用一箭就可以刺穿那个正在脱裤子的人的胸口。我只花了一点点时间来瞄准，用更少的时间，箭就会穿透那个人没什么用的盔甲扎透他的心脏。他完全意识不到自己活不了多久了，还沉浸在喜悦中，他脚下席恩被压制着用自己还剩的力气全力挣扎。

不得不说席恩确实有个好屁股，即使在男人眼里，白嫩结实，却比很多臭臭的男人多一份柔软，我甚至能看到那些白嫩的臀肉从士兵手上的缝隙中溢出来。席恩在自己的菊口接触到空气时发出了更加凄惨的乞求。

至此我决定再观望一下，我听说过他们怎样对待逃跑的人，但却从没亲眼见过。席恩是比较特别的，即便他在临冬城做了那么多年的质子，依然可笑的保持着lord的骄傲。对于这个骄傲的人即将被强暴，甚至轮奸，对他来说是怎样的摧残，我倒是充满了兴趣。

席恩仍然在挣扎。似乎觉得自己的示弱是有用一样，不停喊着，停下，求你们，不要。如果是我的话，是绝对不会停下的，示弱只会让他更像一个卑微的蝼蚁，让我更想去践踏。所以看着吧。那人只是掏出自己的大家伙便迫不及待的跪在席恩腿间，双手拨开席恩的臀瓣。 

“求求你们了！我是铁群岛的王子，是唯一的继承人！让我走我可以给你们所有你们想要的！”

这个小家伙一声声哀求的样子倒不像一个王子，比较像一个害怕被强暴的平民的小处女。接着我看到士兵摘下一只手套接了口唾沫，在席恩菊口和自己勃起的性器上随意涂抹了一下，便将胯向席恩的屁股靠过去。

席恩在被侵犯时发出更加凄厉的叫喊，可能因为席恩的抗拒，紧紧的夹紧了穴口让士兵无法顺利的插进去，士兵有些生气的在席恩屁股上扇了一巴掌，白嫩的皮肤马上泛出血印。士兵更加用力的掰开他的臀瓣，试图让自己的龟头可以挤进那干涩的小洞。

这一幕可以说是毫无美感，虽然我也不该指望一个粗鲁的乡下人会有什么值得赞美的优雅举动。席恩双手已经抓进泥土里，正试图逃离在他身体里施虐的玩意儿，嘴里尖叫高喊着：“please！Stop！Please！”不是我想泼他冷水，这个情况已经是无法挽回了，如果他理智尚存的话应该是可以在被侵犯之前找到更好的方法避免这事的，只是他早就已经完全冷静不下来了。

我可以明白士兵为什么更加兴奋，席恩的哭喊实在是无法不让人心痒，没有什么比欺辱一个几乎崩溃的人再让人兴奋了。所以在席恩根本没有丝毫抑制的嚎哭中，士兵几乎是用尽全力的顶入他体内，他整个人被撞的耸动起来，双腿立刻无法抑制的打颤。

“你们真该试试，这家伙的屁股比我操过的所有女人的阴道都棒。”士兵如此说着，双手严丝合缝的掐着席恩裸露在外的腰杆，拔出自己火热的阴茎又一次顶进去。

席恩大概已经哭了出来，他浑身包括乱糟糟的头发都打着颤，把整个脸都埋在满是枯叶是泥地里，看样子是想扭动腰部躲一躲。但是困住他的不止腰上那双手，他双臂和背上都压着三双手，他自己的手指只能一遍又一遍的用力抠进地面，继续哭唧唧的哀求士兵们，他说话断断续续的，夹杂着鼻音浓重的呜咽：“求求你们让我走，我可以为你们找到整个北境最好的妓女……”

“为什么，我现在不就正操着一个。”插在席恩身体里的性器的主人卖力的挺动自己的腰胯，笑嘻嘻的回应着，“你咬的我这么紧，让我不得不怀疑你是不是做过男妓。”

席恩似乎是总算明白了自己的处境，不再大声的嚎哭乞求，他也没有再多的力气来浪费了，转而发出像梦呓一样低些、又绵软的呻吟，不得不抬高腰乖乖的任人进出。他的肌肉仍然在抽搐着，我敢肯定那三个士兵也已经勃起了，这傻乎乎的落魄继承者的高低起伏带着哭泣无疑为暴力的性爱场景增色很多，甚至我也感觉到下腹有股燥热，然而席恩自己并不会知道。

我深深吸了一口气吐出来，好让情绪冷静下来。可能我真的要感谢一下自己的视力，基本上可以看清楚席恩褶皱红肿的菊口，我有些难以想象那么小一个入口是怎么容纳一根尺寸还算优秀的男性生殖器的剧烈抽插的，我可从来不会对我的女人们的屁眼感兴趣。

席恩在男人的一次进攻下突然发出一个异样的呻吟，他之前柔软一些的哀鸣是始终都是带着无法压制的痛苦的，这一声很显然有些甜腻了。我看到他的身躯很明显颤抖的幅度有加重，甚至腰部不自然的摆动了一下。

那些压着他的人发出一阵意味不明的笑死：“看来你把他操爽了。”

我不太能明白这句话的含义。但是席恩那些变了味道的哭泣声更大了，那听起来更像他似乎想克制一些什么东西，于是哭声被他刻意控制的断断续续的。

“看来你确实是天生该被操的，但是我可不想让你跟着一起爽。”那男人说着，更加用力的向席恩撞过去，相比起来他最开始的力量都算是温柔了，席恩立刻发出一声凄厉的惨叫。

天啊我的耳朵，今天实在是有些遭罪了，我不得不放松胳膊腾出手来按摩了下自己的耳朵。席恩又开始了，他又哭又叫，像个被欺负坏了的孩子，不停的哀求他们放过自己，说自己回到铁群岛会报答他们。

我有些受够了这些，席恩像个软蛋的嚎哭，士兵们恶心猥琐的笑声，还有席恩的屁股被撞击、和我操弄那些女人时候无异的啪啪的声音。而且那个士兵看起来已经享受够了，而席恩也保持着恐惧和崩溃。我重新搭好弓箭，对准了不停摆动着腰部的男人。

和我想象中一样顺利。在几乎要高潮的时候被刺穿心脏一定爽的不得了，那男人不可置信的低头看着穿过自己身体的箭，另外三个人自然也是逃不掉的。席恩似乎是无法立刻反应过来，趴在地上茫然打量了一下四周。

直到我走过去，席恩才确定四个强奸犯都没办法再对他做什么了，慌张的将自己的裤子提上去，用哭得通红湿漉漉的眼睛看着我。

席恩劫后余生，颤抖的像个雏鸟。顾不上自己刚被蹂躏过我下半身的疼痛，带着恐慌拖着自己往后躲。我有什么可怕的呢，我拯救了他两次，是他忠诚可靠的奴仆。

“起来，我的大人。”我说着，向他伸出手，“回家的路还远着呢，而且凛冬将至。”

他没有拒绝我，伸手搭在我手上让我将他拉起来。而他看我的眼神，除开还没完全从刚才的遭遇中走出来的恐慌，只有感激和信任。


End file.
